


start over, o darling

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Stop thinkin’ so loud, would’ja? I can hear you all the way from down here.”





	start over, o darling

**Author's Note:**

> ruinsrebuilt said: can I get some golden trio fluff up in here? canon era? possibly some cuddles? idk man go WILD
> 
> thanks to ash for sending in this prompt <3 this had a mind of it's own haha, i hope you like it <3
> 
> sorry for any typos
> 
> title taken from [begin again by purity ring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftkJNilA4Ao)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Under Austria’s wide-open sky, it doesn’t feel anything like it Babe thought it would.

Easy Company’s on break. They’ve been heading deeper and deeper into German territory, and it’s looking less and less like wartime ever touched the world they were born and raised in.

“Babe.”

“Huh?” Babe turns his head.

Liebgott is lying down in the grass, blank eyes turned towards the blue sky. “Stop thinkin’ so loud, would’ja? I can hear you all the way from down here.”

“You’re right next to him, Joe.”

Joe scowls at Grant’s comment.

“What I mean is—enjoy the sunshine for fuck’s sake.”

Joe’s stretched out on the ground, cigarette caught between his lips, his head pillowed on Grant’s thigh; Grant’s leaning back on his elbows, keeping his eye on the other Easy Company men lounging about in the town square they came across several yards away; Babe is sitting apart from them, his back hunched against the blue stretching over him, torn blades of grass in his hands.

“I was thinkin’,” Babe says after a moment of quiet. “How’m I gonna explain any of this to my ma.” Because she’ll ask. Of course she’ll ask. He’ll wake up screaming in the middle of the night, probably, and she’ll fret and worry and ask what’s the matter with him—

“You don’t.” Grant says. Babe swivels his head around to look a him, and finds both him and Liebgott smiling at him—kind of like the shit-eating grins they’d flashed at Web back in Haguenau. “We’ll be there to help you out.”

Babe feels the world suddenly got softer.

“You two don’t live anywhere near Philly,” he points out helpfully,

“So?” Joe lifts his head to squint at him. “You think I can’t fuckin’ drive, Heffron? Me an’ Grant didn’t make it into the paratroopers for nothin’.” He holds out his hand, fingers stretching towards Babe. “C’mere.”

Babe doesn’t move.

“Don’t make him get up,” Grant warns, “he just got comfortable.”

“Alright, alright,” Babe shakes his head and shuffles over until Joe fits his hand on Babe’s arm; fisting the fabric, he yanks Babe closer.

“Don’t you fuckin’ forget it,” Joe says, “you’re not goin’ anywhere without us.”

Grant and Liebgott start talking about something else, something Babe should really be hearing, but his leg’s against Grant’s and Joe’s hand is still on his arm. Still there. Both of ‘em. What the hell—

Babe thinks, the sky never looked so blue before as it does now. Babe thinks, _I’m glad they’re goin’ home with me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
